villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vagabond Alliance
The Vagabond Alliance is a leaderless group of freelance mercenaries and superhumans that often fight together for the side of freedom and justice. The alliance is independent from any kind of government control and was formed sometime before Omniwar. Confirmed Vagabonds (note: just talk to me, Deathwalker 13000, if you'd like your character to join the alliance. We'd prefer superhumans, not gods...) *Raven Redwood - (Raven claims that there is no leader to the organization, but the others often look up to his opinion on many matters. He is one who coined the idea of a Vagabond Alliance) *Deathwalker - (Deathwalker joined the organization to prove to others that he is human, rather than a monster of some sort. He fights to protect the world from Hell's Legions) *Ruby - (Ruby joined alongside Deathwalker as the Alliance was willing to tolerate her as something more than a monster) *Scarmiglione - (Scarmiglione often provides the organization with valuable intel, and even accompanies the group on missions at some points despite also being a part of The Nightfall Legion) *Thirteen - (Thirteen is motivated by improving the world and spreading justice, and taking down monsters like Malovus) *Lotus - (Lotus joins the organization alongside Tueor) *Tueor - (Tueor joins the organization as he believes it is part of his duty as a hero) *Ruichi - (Ruichi hates to see other people suffer and wishes to fight against those who would spread suffering) *Nebula - (Truly the misfit of the organization, Nebula's optimistic and free-spirited attitude often keep the more dark and serious members together) *Aeris - (Aeris wants to learn the secrets of the universe, and believes that the organization can give him the resources) *Agent Red - (Having lived since the Great Depression and seen the world become increasingly chaotic this veteran is out to prove to the younger generations that old-school values have a place in today's world) *Tulwar - (Like-wise to Aeris, he has joined to gain a valuable source of information. But he does offer his talents in return for tibets of information, acting as a mercenary to take out specific targets or even going out to aquire intel the Alliance might need. His young style and views often clash with Agent Red) *Alan Ryder - (Alan joined the Alliance for intel, in the search for his missing younger brother Anthony Ryder. He is a bit more laid-back and lazy, but a powerful psychic.) *Lilith Haniel - (Lilith's reasons for joining the Alliance are currently unknown.) *Zenith - (Zenith's reasons for joining the Alliance are currently unknown.) *Issac Redwood - (Joined the Allaince only years before the death of his own father, Raven.) *Lucas - (Joined the Alliance for unknown reasons) *Opal - (Joined the Alliance for unknown reasons) *Katelyn Rowe - (Initially a rather poor woman who worked as an erotic dancer. She joined the Alliance because "...the pay is better.") *Lee Singleton - (A rather wealthy man who was unsatisfied with the monotony of his life. Looking for adventure, he joined the Alliance.) *Percy Jones - (A man with little confidence. He rarely speaks, and his reasons for joining the Alliance are known only to him and Issac Redwood.) Blade HQ Only years before his death, Tulwar spent a great deal of his money towards the construction of one of the greatest superhuman complexes ever built. It features a great number of services aimed towards superhumans, including a mall and daycare, plus apartments. It is also, secretly, the headquarters of the Vagabond Alliance. Vagabond Stories *Zero Hour - Raven Redwood, Scarmiglione, Aeris, Tueor, Lotus *Agent Red, Tulwar, and a sandwich - Agent Red, Tulwar *Sonus - Raven Redwood, Ruby, Scarmiglione *Paint It Red - Raven Redwood, Agent Red *Dark Future - Alan Ryder, Lilith Haniel Category:Organization